Yesterday Once More
by Just.D
Summary: feeling totally inspired by MyOwnWorstCritic I decided to follow suit and take her up on the challenge! - Lisbon/Jane


_Wow, taking a study break I came across this fic written by MyOwnWorstCritic and feeling totally inspired by her I decided to follow suit and take her up on the challenge! _

_Put my iTunes on shuffle and this is what I came up with._

_Yes, I totally surprised me too. _

_Anyways, to all of you who have been faithfully following my other story 'Undercover Murder' don't worry guys I haven't abandoned it! I've just put it on hiatus until I'm done with my exams! Which will be after June 3__rd__. Just hang in there for a little while. _

_For now, on with this oneshot drabble/based on songs fic! Named it after the first song that started playing, sang by my fave singer, Karen Carpenter =D!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Yesterday once more – the Carpenters_

Sixteen years now. It had been sixteen years since she last saw her mother walk out the door.

She'd been grumpy all morning, and even had had less patience with Jane than she normally had.

After their last argument she'd stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her like a ten year old. The entire team silenced by her anger.

A knock at her door startled her out of her reflective referee. Without waiting for an answer a head appeared.

"Ice cream?"

She sighed, noticing Jane holding two large ice cream cones. His eyes shining with understanding as he watched her accept the treat.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon." He spoke sincerely. "I did not know today was the day."

She nodded her head, accepting his apology.

* * *

_As If – Sara Evans_

Her eyes shone with glee as he twirled her around on the dance floor.

Her ring sparkling in the light of the sun that fell through the windows of the ballroom.

She looked good in white.

He bent down, fleetingly capturing her lips with his, gaining an eager response in return.

_Today was a good day to be married_. He thought as he wrapped his arms around Teressa Lisbon's waist and settled his head against hers.

* * *

_I just can't live a lie – Carrie Underwood_

Another fight, it had been one of many lately. Faith covered her ears not wanting to hear mommy and daddy scream so much. They seemed to favor screaming when she was already in bed, when they thought she slept. But she heard it. She knew her mommy and daddy weren't happy anymore.

"NO! Patrick, Just go, please just leave."

Silence filled her bedroom for a moment.

Then she heard a door slam.

* * *

_Hurting each other – the Carpenters_

"Why do we do this to each other, Teressa?" He pulled her closer.

She did not fight his arms as he enveloped her in a hug. She didn't understand why they needed to be this pig headed and stubborn with one another all the time.

Yes, it was true they both had stead fast characters. But the love she felt for this man ran so much deeper than what she'd ever felt for any other person.

She buried her face in the hollow of his neck and shook her head.

"I don't know, Patrick."

They both had a daughter to think of. Faith, how were they supposed to make life bearable for their daughter if they only fought with one another? Did this mean they had to end it, for Faith's shake? Her girl deserved so much more than this.

* * *

_For these times – Martina McBride_

He looked down at his fingers. The gold wedding band which represented his lost family felt strained against the flesh of his ring finger. Maybe it was time, time to move forward.

"What are you thinking?" The black haired woman in the bed beside him asked. Her green eyes questionably searching his face for answers.

"Nothing he smiled." Pulling her in for a morning kiss. "Just life and this."

He slipped off the ring and placed it beside him on the nightstand.

"It's time to move on."

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, nuzzling closer as they both decided to sleep in just a little longer.

* * *

_If I let you Go - Westlife_

She wished she could shake it off. This feeling. The moment he leaned into her, both knew what would happen if she let him continue.

But she couldn't, she pulled away from him just a split second before his lips touched hers.

She couldn't take advantage of this man, his pain still ran too deep. Especially now. After he'd shot Hardy that night he was not thinking straight. She would not take advantage of his vulnerability and she wouldn't settle for a quick fuck with Patrick Jane.

He was not hers to take. They would be completely wrong for each other, both too damaged to ever commit to a healthy relationship.

Still, her heart seemed to think otherwise as the butterflies in her stomach slowly subsided and they uncomfortably moved away from each other.

* * *

_Only when I sleep – the Corrs_

His lips touched her neck.

His hands a mind of their own as they slowly traveled down her body, under her shirt.

A contented sigh escaped her lips.

At the sound he leveled his face with hers again. Eyes locked in silent agreement before she fell backwards on her bed taking him with her.

Her heart hammered in her chest as their innocent kisses turned more urgent, their hands roaming everywhere. Her fingers rested on his chest after she'd divested him of the white blouse he had been wearing.

How this happened, she did not know. One thing just let to another and that last drink hadn't been very helpful either. No she could not blame it on the alcohol. She was still sober enough to say no and remember it the next morning. The problem was she didn't want to say no.

She felt him reach behind her back for the claps of her bra.

No turning back now.

And for the life of her she was ready to close that door and not look back.

* * *

_Up – Shania Twain_

He was in a good mood.

Today nothing could get him down.

With two white roses in his hand he crossed the office to van Pelt's desk and placed one just beside her laptop. The woman looked up surprised not quite sure how to react.

"Thanks."

She finally voiced.

"You're welcome." He smiled and without any explanation whatsoever he then turned, unaware of Rigsby and Cho's suspicious glares as he headed toward Lisbon's office.

Without knocking he let himself in

"I got you a little something he smiled." Handing her the flower. Her face lit up but then turned to shock as she realized he'd walked into the office with a rose especially for her and everybody had seen.

"Don't worry I bought one for Grace too. No one will think anything of it."

Her smiled returned as she twirled the rose between her fingers and smelled it.

* * *

_She's in Love – The Little Mermaid: Original Broadway Cast._

It couldn't be.

His eyes scanned her furious green ones.

It was quite plain, it lay all in her eyes.

He smiled as he realized he'd unraveled her dirty little secret. But could he act on it? That was a whole other story on its own. Was he capable to dive into a relationship with someone without feeling he'd betray his wife and child?

Question after question twirled inside his mind.

"Jane! Get the hell out of my sight!! NOW!"

His head snapped back. Oh, yeah that was right, they were having an argument.

* * *

_Leaving on a Jet plane – Chantal Kreviazuk_

Her first long trip from home. Her bags packed and ready to go.

She was scared to leave mom and dad for the summer but she knew she could do this. Summer camp was supposed to be fun. That's what all her friends told her anyway.

"Come on honey, your plane won't wait for you." Her mother's voice penetrated her thoughts.

Faith nodded her head slightly doubting the wisdom of her decision.

"Don't worry, you will have a great time." Startled she turned around, her father suddenly stood beside her. He always knew what she was thinking, but pretending to be brave she stood her ground.

"I'm not scared!" She lied

* * *

_Comments make me a happy author! And since I've never ever done something like this before your input is appreciated! _


End file.
